Defining
by awesome-sadist
Summary: Just a simple one-shot about my fave couple. It's basically based on some definitions that I've found awesome. Enjoy!


**A/N: hiya minna! It's me again! XD**

**This is my second story and obviously it's a 5986 fic. I love this pairing sooooo much! **

**BTW, my style of writing this is from a part of their conversation. You may get confused because some parts would have a complete narration and some would just be purely a sentence with the word being defined already there. This'll be alternatively set TYL or in present time, anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Abetted- to encourage someone in wrongdoing**

"Lambo didn't do anything wrong, Haru-nee. It wasn't Lambo's fault that Haru-nee's swimsuit strap unknotted itself. It was all Ahoudera's fault. Ahoudera told Lambo to pull Haru-nee's strap and Lambo would be rewarded with a pack of grape candy. Ahoudera was the one who abetted Lambo, Haru-nee."

Future Haru raised her brows at Gokudera and glared menacingly. The said man grunted in irritation.

"Stupid cow, you ruined everything."

**Abstruse- not easy to understand**

"Stupid woman! Your penmanship is completely abstruse! There's absolutely nothing in here that I could read!"

"That's because you're reading my notes upside down, Ahoudera! Look!"

Yamamoto laughed boisterously after seeing Gokudera flush from embarrassment. Thankfully for the self-proclaimed right-hand man, Tsuna is currently downstairs helping his mother set the dining table for dinner.

**Aghast- filled with terror or amusement or both**

Tsuna and his Famiglia are currently frozen in their seats inside his room. The reason? Lambo managed to pull the Ten Year Bazooka and aimed directly at Gokudera and Haru. The two were too busy arguing to notice the incoming weapon and had hit them inevitably. When the smoke cleared out, it revealed a very disturbing scene.

There, now seating in front of them, is the future version of Haru and Gokudera currently engrossed in an intense make-out session. They were still unaware of their audience therefore continuing their intense kisses. When Tsuna dropped his book in shock, the two adults finally noticed them and their eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

They cleared their throat and stared at the Famiglia. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ipin, Kyoko, Bianchi and Chrome looked aghast while Reborn smirked knowingly.

Later in the afternoon, nobody spoke of what happened during the five-minute visit of the future adults when the bickering two inquired them after returning to the present time.

**Abhorrence- detestation; horror or disgust**

Gokudera and Haru have had the look of absolute abhorrence when Reborn told them later in the evening what really happened during the five-minute visit of their future selves.

**Maim- to injure heavily with the use of tearing of limbs and bones**

"I'll maim the Allegro Family for sending my girlfriend to the fucking hospital!" The ten year later version of Gokudera spat indignantly inside the Vongola Headquarters. Tsuna frowned in irritation after hearing the news that Miura Haru was brutally attacked and was sent to the hospital during her spying mission. Yamamoto held Gokudera's arms to prevent him from destroying anything near his vicinity.

Fortunately for him, Tsuna's boss-like attitude ordered him to take care of the matters by himself; but not before warning him to avoid killing the Allegro Family. Gokudera, of course, gladly obliged. After all, no one messes with the Vongola Guardian of the Storm and gets away with it.

**Maunder- to talk ramblingly with no obvious purpose**

When Gokudera saw Haru accidentally bump unto Shitt P on one Saturday afternoon, he expected the brunette to run away in fear. He didn't really expect Haru to smile at Shitt P and then started to maunder along with her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He smiled fondly when he realized that Haru is such an accepting person. In just a matter of seconds, Haru managed to befriend Shitt P and are now currently acting like they didn't just met awhile ago. His infatuation with the woman suddenly grew tenfold and Gokudera finally accepted that he could no longer evade what he feels for the brunette.

**Mirth- merriment characterized by laughter**

Ryohei and Gokudera are currently arguing about who-knows-what rather loudly. Tsuna had sweat-dropped while Yamamoto laughed happily in the background. For Yamamoto, it was always fun to watch these two argue. His laughing slowly ceased when his eyes landed upon a very familiar person.

"Hahi? Gokudera-san and Ryohei-san are arguing? What's this desu?"

"It's none of your business, Stupid woman!"

Although Gokudera was again relatively rude, Yamamoto couldn't help but notice the sudden change of the self-proclaimed Right-Hand Man of Vongola Decimo's mood. In the background, he keenly watched Gokudera and Haru bicker with the said former emitting a strange sense of tranquility and relief masked by his trademark scowl and proficient swearing.

It was right then and there that Yamamoto's eyes displayed mirth. People often describe him as dense; but what they don't know is the fact that he is always observing everything silently. He usually hides it behind his happy-go-lucky personality so that he would not get disturbed with his observing. And with that, he had immediately caught on Gokudera's gradual infatuation with the brunette.

**Berate- to scold; chide**

"Lambo-kun, do not disturb Gokudera-san. You know very well that he's busy and he's doing his best to bring us back to our present time." Haru lightly berated the child. Lambo, who was always obedient when it comes to Haru, nodded his head albeit disappointed and dropped his purple grenade. The child's depression certainly didn't go unnoticed by the woman.

"Well eat spaghetti today if you can manage to get to the kitchen without falling." At the mention of food, Lambo's spirits lifted again. This is why he always acts obedient to Haru-nee when berated; Haru-nee seemed to know what causes his depression and how to make him feel better again.

**Dissipate- disperse; vanish**

It was quite very rare for Chrome to get angry. Usually, this meek young girl possesses an infinite amount of patience; however, that 'infinite patience' is now slowly wearing thin. The cause of this rare event, as usual, happened to be engrossed in a nonsensical argument.

Having fed up with the daily dose of noise and endless usage of hurtful words, the Mist Guardian finally made a move to help release the _sexual tension_ that was emitting from the couple up ahead. A tap of her trident and-

"WHAT THE HELL-!"

"HAHI? Chrome-chan!"

Chrome sent the annoying couple in her made-up world. Of course, this set an endless swearing and pleading that Chrome managed to completely ignore.

"Chrome-chan! Please dissipate the mist around us! Haru promises that Haru will never argue with Gokudera-san again!"

Well, that took long enough. Chrome smiles tentatively and waved her trident again.

**Exasperation- irritation; annoyed beyond measure**

Hibari Kyoya sighed in exasperation. He hated crowding and he _really_ hated fidgety people. Especially a silver-haired, grumpy and annoying Storm Guardian _herbivore_. The said adult kept pacing around endlessly and it made Hibari get ticked off every passing second. Now annoyed beyond measure, he grunted and glared at the quarter Italian.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll bite you to death."

"I know, it's just.."

"Just shut up and propose immediately to my spy before you mess everything else, Storm Herbivore."

At that, Hibari left the room smirking knowingly with a blushing Gokudera gaping at his retreating back.

**Disdain- to dismiss as not to be taken into consideration; despise**

Adult Gokudera looked at the item in disdain. The Stupid woman complained all day long and had asked him to buy her a pack of sanitary napkins _with wings_. This, of course, earned him odd looks and giggles from the girl/women shoppers inside the superstore. The Mafioso then swore to himself that he will never do this kind of _task_ again next time. Even if it came from his beloved spy _girlfriend._

**Passive- not reacting**

After the day Yamamoto learned of Gokudera's infatuation towards Miura, he decided to do a little bit of an experiment. That Saturday, Reborn arranged a picnic for the whole Vongola Family inorder to 'strengthen the bonds' or whatever Reborn-ish ideas he had in mind. In fact, as soon as Yamamoto learned this, he immediately made a plan inside his head and smiled slyly.

Saturday came and Yamamoto excitedly commenced his Machiavellian* plan. As soon as he saw Haru Miura, he immediately made his way towards her and talked sweetly at her all the time. This earned quizzical looks from Tsuna and the rest; thankfully, Haru was too dense to realize. He smirked inside when he saw Gokudera cast sneaky glances towards them and glared daggers at his back.

He watched Gokudera's mood sink gradually lower despite his useless attempt to act normal. Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola (except Haru) noticed the hard, passive expression Gokudera displayed. They tried to not laugh at the obvious raging jealousy he had tried (but failed miserably) to hide.

Reborn immediately caught on Yamamoto's plan and he tipped his fedora lower in order to hide the giant smirk forming on his lips. He was right indeed; Yamamoto is bound to become a great hitman. The young swordsman is like a replica of himself. He nodded to himself; he made sure to train him harder _and_ teach him to become a matchmaker in the future.

* * *

***Machiavellian means devious, sly or scheming.**

**Yay! Finally done with this!**

**Anyways, in this story, I made the future Haru a Vongola spy working directly under Hibari's CEDEF. I wanted Haru to really become a spy since she's perfect for the job. That, and the fact that Reborn said similar things to Tsuna about Haru many times in the series.**

**And oh, RnR please! XD**


End file.
